Glee Fic Chapter 1
by klainefinchel
Summary: Takes place after Big Brother. Pretty much canon!Cooper, canon!Blaine & canon!Kurt. Cooper decides to stay in Lima for awhile. This is my first Glee fic & first post here.


Summary: Takes place after Big Brother. Pretty much canon!Cooper, canon!Blaine & canon!Kurt. After Blaine & Cooper mend fences after singing 'Somebody That I Used to Know' Cooper decides he wants to stick around Lima awhile. He talks to his parents (who are on a European trip for a month) & they are thrilled with the idea of Cooper staying at the house & keeping an eye on Blaine while they are gone. Mr Anderson informs him of all the rules Blaine is 'supposed' to be following (curfew, homework, chores etc) & gives him permission to discipline him if needed.

Rated: M language

Warnings: spanking/discipline

Cooper finishes his call to his parents and excitedly hangs up he bounds up the stairs to Blaine's room throwing open the door.

COOPER! Blaine yells (a blushing Kurt on the bed next to him)

Sorry, I forgot you were both up here. But guess what squirt (Cooper is practically exploding with excitement)

Don't call me that! Blaine hisses.

(Cooper rolls his eyes) Don't wanna know my good news little brother?

(sighs) Yes, of course. What did you get another audition for that Michael Bay movie or something? Blaine asks.

(pfft) No. I just talked to mom & dad and they agreed it was a great idea I stick around here till the get home since I don't start work again for another 6 weeks!

Isn't that awesome! (Cooper grins)

You're going to be staying here. Like living in the house again? (not sure he likes this arrangement he's come to enjoy being able to have Kurt stay whenever he

wanted)

Well yeah I'll be living in the house. Where else do you think I'd stay? (staring at his little brother a bit shocked he'd even asked)

I don't know a motel or something? Somewhere you can bring girls back to. (hoping that might get his brother to decide to stay elsewhere)

Nope. Dad already said I could have girls over since I am 27 dude. (Cooper shakes his head) But he did tell me the rules your supposed to be following and I believe

Kurt should have gone home about half an hour ago. (gives Blaine his best 'dad' impression)

You've got to be kidding me right? incredulously Blaine stares at his older brother.

No I'm dead serious little brother. It's a school night and curfew is 10:30. So say goodbye to Kurt. You can see him at school in the morning. (shutting Blaine's door

and letting them say goodbye in private)

Blaine cannot BELIEVE Cooper just tried to pull that. This is bullshit (he says to Kurt) he is NOT Dad.

Don't you think maybe I should just go? Kurt says while rubbing Blaine's back.

NO. I don't. I asked you to stay tonight so you're staying. He can just fuck off. (Blaine and Kurt go back to heavily making out both also losing their shirts)

Cooper lets 10 min go by then heads straight back to Blaine's room and again without knocking walks in seeing the two boys making out he clears his throat.

Go AWAY Cooper! Blaine yells.

Nope not leaving I told you it was time for Kurt to leave. His brother Finn is waiting in the car for him.

You CALLED HIS HOUSE! (Kurt gets up getting his stuff together) Babe, it's okay we can just see each other tomorrow (kissing Blaine on the lips) I love you. See you

Coop (goes out the front door and gets in Finn's car)

You need to go take a shower squirt. Cooper begins to say

DON'T CALL ME THAT! Blaine yells

Whoa. Watch that attitude buddy. You've already had one warning don't make me get to three (Cooper says calmly)

What hell are you talking about 'one warning'? Blaine asks still pissed at his older brother

I told you it was time for Kurt to leave & you ignored me forcing me to call him a ride home myself. That's one. This is two. Now I said go take a shower (still

remaining calm despite the fact he wants to strangle his little brother)

Fuck you Cooper (Blaine spats)

Excuse me? What did you just say to me? (shocked)

Oh right I forgot. Fuck you (this time pointing at his older brother) Is that better? (he response sounding like a spoiled brat)

Cooper shakes his head. That's three (sitting down on Blaine's bed he grabs his little brothers wrist pulling him to his side)

What the hell do you think you're doing! (Blaine yells trying to free his wrist)

You damn well know what I'm doing. Thanks for making this easier by changing out of those pants into your pj pants for me (he quickly yanks both the pants and

underwear down and turns him over his knee)

A little shocked at first Blaine allows it to happen but is soon struggling. Oh HELL no! You are not dad Cooper! trying to free himself from his brothers grip.

No I'm not dad but when he's gone I'm in charge (he brings his hand down in a firm swat)

Owwww DAMMIT Cooper (throwing back his hand)

Cooper quickly takes his hand holding it to his back gently and starts covering Blaine's backside in firm swats.

Owww...Cooper! Stop it! (feeling the tears start to well in his eyes as his backside begins to be lit on fire)

I'll stop when I feel you've learned a lesson Blaine (covering his backside for second time turning it a nice shade of red before tipping him forward and turning his

underside and thighs a matching shade)

Owww...Coop...I...I'm s...sorry...please...(now sobbing hard he lets out a loud cry when the first swats to his underside and thighs fall)

Cooper finishes up with two final swats to his backside just a little harder than the rest then gently replaces Blaine's clothes and pulls him into his arms.

Shh...it's okay squirt. It's over and all forgiven. He holds Blaine tight gently rubbing his back.

Blaine cries out at the final two swats and when he's pulled into his brothers arms he clings to him sobbing.

Shhh...shhh...it's ok. I've got you (Cooper continues to hold onto his little brother soothingly rubbing his back)

After a few minutes Blaine finally calms down and sits up a bit but doesn't leave his brothers lap.

I didn't like doing that Blaine but you talk to me like that again & you'll be right back here. Understand?

Blaine nods still sniffling a bit. I'm sorry Cooper (laying his head on his big brothers chest)

I know you are squirt (kissing the top of his head) Now please go take a shower okay.

Blaine nods 'kay standing up he hisses a bit at the sting in his butt heading to his bathroom.

Cooper sighs watching him go. Last thing he'd wanted to do on this first day back in the house was spank his little brother but it's obvious he's been pulling the wool

over his parents eyes for awhile with them gone so much. Well that's gonna change now that he's back. Blaine's not gonna like it but he's still only 17 and needs

boundaries & discipline.

TBC


End file.
